The Space Between
by Ruthless Bunny
Summary: Daria and Upchuck? What up with that? The response to TAFKA's little dare.


Insert usual disclaimer.  I wrote this after having an extremely long conversation with James, AKA CINCGREEN, Petrel and some other guys who write fan fiction.  TAFKA the Dragon had proposed this as a little writing exercise and we both found it intriguing.  Naturally, since I'm the shipper, it was agreed that I would be the one to write it.  And so I did.  I believe that anything is possible as long as the circumstances are right.  I managed to find, attract and become engaged to James.  So miracles happen.  

I'd like to acknowledge Medea42, my friend Di, who is laid up with a broken ankle.  She's the one who did the stories from another point of view, and I admit that I borrowed from her concept for this story.

The Space Between By Ruthless Bunny 

Daria watched him walk off with Andrea and felt that familiar "kicked in the stomach" feeling.  Is this what he felt when she was with Tom?  If so, payback really was a bitch.  Daria finished her drink and got her coat.  It was time to leave.

Driving home really drove it home.  They were all going their separate ways.  At least she and Jane would be near each other when they went to college, but Charles wouldn't.  And now it appeared that instead of two boyfriends, Daria was down to no boyfriends.  

An Invitation 

They first hung out after that disaster of a party at Brittany's house.  

"Upchuck, why do you do that?"

"Call me Charles, and do what?"

"You know, all that Playboy Philosopher stuff."  
  


"Doesn't my suave and sophisticated manner drive you wild with desire?"

"No.   Why?  Has it actually worked with someone?"

"Well, no, not yet…"  He leaned towards her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Daria shoved him away.  "God, no!  It's not working with me.  Just drop me off over here, I can walk the rest of the way."

Charles pulled himself together. "Daria, I'm sorry.  I'll take you home and I promise not to bother you."  He looked defeated and downcast.  

Daria really looked at him.  "You know Charles, you really aren't completely repellent.  It's just that act that's off-putting.  It's not like you're stupid, so why do you do it?"

Charles pondered that for a second.  Why did he do it?  It was something that he's been affecting since the sixth grade.  "Habit I guess.  I think I read too much."

Daria smiled, she knew what he meant.  "Oh, right, a vocabulary for the life you live in your head.  I think I understand."

There was an embarrassed silence.  "You know, I really liked the story you read in Mr. O'Neill's class.  You really had a good idea and the plot flowed well, the only problem was that it needed more dialogue." 

"Huh?  What do you mean more dialogue?  Who asked you anyway?"  Daria was offended.  Just because this joker gave her a ride home, didn't mean that he had a right to critique her writing.  That was sacred ground.  Besides, it wasn't like she read any of her good writing in class.

"Look, it's obvious that you have talent, but frankly O'Neill is so thrilled that you can get words on paper that he isn't going to be helpful.  I can be helpful.  You need more dialog.  Those long passages of exposition just drag the story down.  You should make the characters move the story." He pulled up to her house and idled the engine.

Daria reached for the door, but paused to look at him.  Deep in her heart she knew he was right.  "Thanks.  For the ride and, uh, the other thing."

"Can I call you?"  He had the look of a cocker spaniel eyeing a roast beef sandwich.  

Daria thought about it.  He was repulsive, but he was also smart and funny under his reptilian exterior.  "Yeah, I guess so."

And that's how it started.  

**Amazing**

"So how exactly did you know to follow her that night?"  Daria asked him as she examined the photograph.

"Well, she does live pretty close by, and when I saw that Camaro drive off, I figured what the heck, lets see where this leads."  He said with pride.

"So you're a blackmailer?"  Daria handed the picture back to him with distaste.

"Well, that's putting it strongly, but how else was I going to get her to do her share?"  He answered matter-of-factly and filed the photo in his drawer.

"You've got a point.  I got stuck with that lump Kevin and had to do the whole thing by myself."  Daria sighed.

"Too bad you didn't have this."  Charles handed her a blurry picture of Kevin in his Jeep with Chelsea, one of the other cheerleaders on the squad.

"Oooh, that is nice.  I'm not going to ask how or why you've got this.  Besides, blackmail wouldn't really work on Kevin.  He's too dumb to have a self-preservation instinct."  

"Yeah.  To be honest, you know that Brittany isn't really that dumb, right?"  Charles observed as he organized his "incriminating photo's" file.

"I thought as much.  But to my mind if you act dumb long enough, it will turn out to be true.  Besides, anyone who'd want to hang out with Kevin is dumb beyond redemption."  She shuddered.

"But tell the truth.  Didn't you enjoy it just a little bit?"  Charles asked her as he moved in closer.

"Enjoy what?"  Daria replied, feeling the blush rise in her face.

"The attention of all the guys in school.  When Brittany started acting like a jealous lunatic, people started to think that maybe she had something to be jealous of.  You should have heard the guys talk about you."  Charles put his arm around her.

Daria didn't really know what to do.  On one hand she felt that she should pull away on general principle, but when he was acting normal, Daria liked being with Charles. "What are you saying?"

"You are a hot number.  At least, that's what the guys think.  Otherwise, why would Kevin be spending time with you?  It's not like he can appreciate your brain."  There was a pause while Daria processed the information.  "Not like I appreciate your brain."  To prove that it was her brain that turned him on, Charles kissed her gently on the temple. 

Illing 

Charles entered the hospital room after Daria's dad left.  "Hey sunshine, I've got something for you."  

Daria looked up from the bed and saw the bouquet of spring flowers.  "Charles?  What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's all over school that you're dying of some rare disease.  I merely divided by four, determined that it was nothing very serious, and decided to see how you really are."  He arranged the flowers on the little table beside her bed.

"It turns out that I've got some weird rash."  Daria pulled the covers up to hide the redness on her neck.

"Rash?  Why are you in the hospital over a rash?"  Charles sat on the bed and brushed the hair out of her reddened face.

"Well, it's pretty bizarre, but they've ruled out all of the major fatal diseases and my doctor has determined that it's caused by anxiety."  

"Anxiety?  What are you anxious about?"  

"You know.  School, friends…guys."  She let it trail off.  Did he really need to know about her "thing" for Trent?  

"Guys?  You're anxious about guys?  Or is it just, guy."  He smiled at her.

"No, I'm not anxious about you."  Daria answered, rolling over and turning away from him slightly.

"I didn't think so.  We don't really have that kind of relationship.  We're more comfortable friends with privileges.  So who are you all hot and bothered about?"  

Daria sighed.  She really didn't want to discuss her crush, with her 'friend-boy.'  "You know Jane's brother?"

"The slacker dude with the propensity for hemp?  I've seen him around."  

"Him."  Daria realized, with shame, how it looked and sounded.

"Him?  And here I thought that the way to your heart was through your brain.  So what's the deal with that?"  

"I don't know, but apparently whenever I think about it I break out in a rash."  Daria scratched absently. 

Charles gently pulled her hand away from her fact. "Stop, it will get infected.  You know what I think?  I think that you're just responding to his sexuality."  

Daria's eyes grew big at the suggestion.  "Sexuality?"

"Sure, you're the uptight virgin and he's the sophisticated older guy.  He's got the grunge-poet thing working for him, plus he'd really piss off your parents.  It's a classic recipe.  You know, if he weren't in a band, you wouldn't give him the time of day."  Charles said with authority.

"What letter to the Playboy Advisor did you cull this nugget of wisdom from?"  Daria asked sarcastically.

"Common sense and human nature.  I turn into a dope whenever Brittany gets within twenty feet of me."  Charles observed.

"I thought she had a restraining order against you. You can't get any closer than 150 feet."  Daria teased him.

He ignored her and continued.  "At our age, we're hardwired for certain sexual responses.  Most girls pick someone in a boy band.  You just got unlucky enough to find a boy band in your backyard."

"So you're telling me that I don't have a crush on Trent, I just have a natural human response to a cute guy who writes poetry and plays the guitar?"  Daria summed up.

"Exactly.  Look, you still want to kiss me don't you?"  He said planting one softly on an unaffected area of her cheek.

"Well, yes." Daria reached up to stroke his freckled face.

"There.  Simple.  All you have to do is transfer your pent up sexual frustration and curiosity from Trent to me."  He kissed her lips sweetly.

Daria giggled.  "Thank you doctor.  That's an excellent suggestion."

All's Fair 

Daria was furious with him.  "So what was that about anyway?  Following us around like that?"

He was still in his tights and doublet.  "Don't be mad.  I rehearsed it for you."

"I thought we agreed.  That whatever 'this' is, it's our secret."  Daria was still in full-on rant mode. 

"Come on Daria, you're just afraid to commit."  Charles was angry too.

She stopped and sat down.  "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty.  You want us to be friends.  You like it when we make out.  You love talking to me, but for some reason this is a big secret.  Would it be so terrible if everyone at school knew that we were going together?"  Chuck started to change out of his costume and back into his jeans.

"Are we going together?"  Daria asked.  She had never acknowledged that they were in a relationship.

"Aren't we?"  Charles responded, buttoning up his fly.

There was a silence.  "Charles, you know I really like you…as a friend."  Daria had heard this somewhere and she prayed it wasn't on an after school special.

"You like me as more than a friend.  Admit it Daria, I'm your boyfriend."  Charles sat next to her on his bed. 

Daria considered it.  "I don't know Charles.  I like being invisible.  If people at school knew we were dating or going together or whatever, then it would mean that I'd be somewhat visible. I don't want to be on their radar."

"Do you hate the people at school that much?"  He encircled her shoulder and leaned against the headboard with her.

"I don't have any emotions to waste on them.  I just don't want anyone in my business.  I don't want to be one of those girls that wears a guy as an accessory.  Why is it so important to you that we somehow make it official?"  

Charles nuzzled her neck.  "Because I'm tried of half-heartedly chasing all the other girls.  I'm tired of keeping this sleazy, lounge-lizard persona going.  I'd rather be a nice guy dating a nice girl.  Please Daria, let me be your boyfriend."  

"Look, I'm not ready for a public life.  I don't want to have discussions with Jane about something between us.  I like it just as it is.  I come over, we do projects together, we study and you help me with my stories.  I don't want a boyfriend.  I want Charles, as my friend.  Besides, you could kill the lounge lizard if you wanted to.  Trust me, no one wants him around."

He was disappointed. "Look, if you won't go public, I'll just keep it up then.  I'll get leopard slipcovers for my car seats.  I'll hit on anything that moves.  That's your punishment.  If you won't be my girlfriend, I'll just keep being Upchuck."  He was partly teasing and partly serious.  

"That's stupid.  How does that punish me?"  Daria snuggled into him; she liked his smell.  Fancy cologne and Clearasil.  

"Because every time I'm out there making a fool of myself, you'll know that I'm being a fool for you."  

"Touché." 

Don't Rain on My Parade 

"So, now that you've healed up from your impersonation of Rodney King, what do you do for your next act?"  Daria said as she tenderly touched his bandaged wrist.

"I'm going to Disneyland."  Charles said as he typed the last of his homework into the word processor.

"No, seriously, when do you stop the stupidity?"  

"You know the rules.  When you become my girlfriend."  He said it distractedly, trying to concentrate on his writing and her at the same time.

"I don't know about that."  Daria's heart sank.  They were in their Junior year, they had been together for nearly two years.  Daria was in a routine and she liked that.  She fit him in between the spaces in her life and that suited her.  Lately he had been pressing her for more.

"I know; you don't want the publicity."  

"Well, there's something else."

He swiveled the office chair away from the monitor.  "Oh?"

"Yeah, you know Jane's boyfriend Tom?"

"Yeah, dresses like a Gap ad, goes to Fielding, right?"  Charles felt his stomach tighten, he knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"I think he likes me."  Daria said this to her boots.  She couldn't bring herself to look him dead in the eye.

"Well, he'd be a fool not to, but what makes you think that in particular?"  He tried to maintain a light, brotherly tone.  No matter what, he didn't want her to leave him.  He had been living on crumbs for so long that he'd gotten used to a starvation diet.

"I don't know, just the way he looks at me."

"It's more than that, isn't it?"  Charles touched her arm.  He still got a warm, tingle, even from a simple touch. 

"Yeah, and I feel awful about it.  I feel guilty about Jane, I feel guilty about you.  There's something there, I don't know what it is, but I feel really attracted to him.  Why is everything so complicated?"  She sighed.  Charles could tell that she was near tears, but since Daria didn't cry or wouldn't cry he couldn't offer her his shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to feel guilty about me, I guess I can handle it.  Jane is another story.  I'll bet she's got her issues."  Charles squeezed her a bit, in a friendly way.

"Oh yeah, she's leaving all summer long for some art camp, she's barely speaking to me. She says that she and Tom were bound to break up anyway, but still, she's really, really hurt.  I don't know what to do."  All she could manage was misery.  Most girls would be sobbing, but Daria kept it all in.

"Well, it seems to me that Jane has a lot of hurt to get through.  Maybe a separation is good for you. It will let her sort everything out."

"But should I go out with Tom?"  

This was terrible.  He was aching, but he knew that he couldn't drive her away.  "I guess so.  That's what this is all leading to isn't it?  You wouldn't bother telling me any of this if you weren't planning on acting on it.  Right?"

Daria nodded in acknowledgement.  She couldn't speak.

"Daria, do what you have to do."  He cleared his throat.  He couldn't let her know what he was really feeling. He began to sing a Four Tops tune. "Now if you feel that you can't go on because all of your hope is gone and your life is filled with much confusion until happiness is just an illusion and your world around is crumbling down, Darling, reach out (come on girl, reach out for me) Reach out (reach out for me) I'll be there with the love that will shelter you I'll be there with a love that will see you through…"

Daria hit him and laughed for the first time in days. 

Strike While the Iron is Hot 

"So did you find that web site with lesson plans on it?"  Daria asked him as she was paging through the Teacher's Edition of her textbook.

"Yeah, but it wasn't much help.  My job is easy.  I demonstrate the work on the board, then I assign problems."  Charles finished copying the worksheets he had made for his classes.

"Well, I can't just have them read and then do a report, I've got to lecture.  That's just weird."  Daria found a quiz that she could use and was preparing it to be copied. "I did luck out in one respect.  We're doing Romeo and Juliet, so I can show the movie and discuss it.  I refuse to sit there and listen to them butcher it by reading it out loud."  

"Ms. Li is courting disaster with us as teachers.  We're only one step ahead of the students you know."

"I think we're way ahead of them in a lot of ways.  I agree that we're on the road to disaster, we're scabs."

"Scabs?"

"You know, strike breakers.  What if this drags on for months?  We're doing the job for free, which has got to be violating not only the existing contract but about seventeen major labor laws. Plus, what does it say about us?  I agree with the teachers, they deserve more pay and better benefits.  What if we're keeping that from happening?"

"You're right.  Let's see if we can't hurry this process along."  He got an evil smile on his face.

***

They waited until they heard snoring. There was slight muttering, but it turned out to be Ms. Li, who was so exhausted that she was talking in her sleep.

Charles carefully took the contract, with the concessions that the teachers wanted and slid it into DiMartino's hand.  He stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Oh Puffy…" Ms. Li muttered.

Charles leaned down to speak quietly into her ear.  "Thank you for signing the contract Angela."

"S'okay," She said, still sleeping. "What do you think of my dress?  It's Versace."

"Very revealing.  Rrrowl."  He replied softly.  Daria rolled her eyes.

In the hallway they could see that Mr. O'Neill and Ms. Barch coming up to check on the progress of the negotiations.  Daria scratched her head.  "Do you think it will work?"

Charles shrugged.  "I don't know.  I hope so.  This conflict wasn't going to resolve itself.  Want to get some pizza?"

"I wish I could.  I've got some stuff I've got to do at home.  Rain check?"  She smiled at him.  If she only knew how that got him.

"Yeah.  Another time."  

They went their separate ways. 

Eyes on the Prize 

Charles showed her his marketing plan and the wasabe gummi fish.  "You're kidding right?"  Daria asked him.

"No, I did some research and I found out that the CEO loves these things."  He shook the bag and just the fumes from the things made Daria's eyes water.

"So what?  What's that got to do with anything?"  Daria was getting more and more disgusted with this whole process.

"Well, it never hurts to try to establish common ground."  Charles saved his latest changes and quit the program.

"I guess.  I'm still not sure that I want to do this."  Daria sat on the bed, her familiar place in his room.

"Why did you enter, if you have reservations?"  He asked her.

"Well, I needed the money and my Mom thought that it would help if I had a prestigious scholarship to list on my admissions applications.  Then Tom had to come in and blow the whole thing for me by telling me about how terrible Wizard's employment policies are."  She smoothed his comforter.

"Well, it's easy for Tom to be critical, isn't it?"  Charles pointed out.

"Yeah, he's pretty big in moral indignation."  Daria agreed.

"That's not what I mean.  Has he applied for any scholarships?"  

"Not that I know of, he's a mortal lock for Bromwell.  Generations of Sloanes have attended.  I think they have a building named for them.  A big building."  Daria shook her head.

"Exactly.  He's not really in need of funds or of references is he?  It's easy for him to be judgmental."  Charles didn't want to press his point.  He pretended to be interested in something on the screen.  He could hear the wheels turning in her head.

"You know what?  You've got a point. Where does he get off undermining me on this?  Sure he's right, but he should have kept it to himself."  She thought about it.  "But still and all, it is a terrible company."

"All the more reason to take their money as far as I'm concerned."  He popped a fish in his mouth and offered one to Daria.  She was about to take one, but then Charles's face turned red and he sputtered.

"You okay?"  He nodded in the affirmative as she waved the bag away.  "I don't know.  I feel really dirty about the whole thing.  It's just not me to grovel for money."

"Look Daria, at some point we all compromise our principles.  The sooner you realize that, the happier, and richer you'll be."  He gave her a light jab in the arm.

"Oh, nice attitude."  She slugged him back.

"I never claimed to be anything but a capitalist pig. I'm going for it.  I want it and I'll be damned if I don't give it my best shot.  Daria, I won't feel right about winning the damn thing unless you give it your best shot too."  

"What makes you think that Jodie won't win it?" 

"Either way, I'll know that she didn't take a dive.  Come on, Daria, you know you want it.  You got this far, go for it."  

"Since when are you a cheerleader?" 

"There's two ways to help the ones you love.  I like to be supportive and encouraging."  He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Great, and my boyfriend prefers the devil's advocate approach.  Charles, I think you might be onto something.  Thanks for the pep talk.  I've got an appointment with a coach."  

It Happened One Night 

They were both lying on his bed.  Daria was clearly troubled and Charles had heard the rumors around school. 

"Thanks for acting like a jerk in front of Tom."

"Hey, I aim to please.   That's what you signed on for right?  Besides, I was pretty sure that you didn't know that the whole school was talking about you guys.

"Yeah, well considering that there wasn't anything TO talk about, I guess you could say that I was pretty much in the dark."

Charles chuckled.  "Still the uptight virgin, huh?"

She smacked him. "You too, don't forget."

"I'm not uptight, just a virgin."  

"I guess there comes a time when you're supposed to "just do it."

"Only in Nike commercials, everything else is on your own timetable."

"Charles, what do you think?"

"I think you should do what you want to do.  But, if the only reason that you're doing it is because you think that you're 'supposed' to in order to have a relationship, then don't."

"So I shouldn't?"

"Don't put this on me.  Why exactly do you want to have sex with Tom?  Do you love him?"  Charles had a hard time saying it, he was afraid of the answer. 

Daria sat up.  Here she was in the place that she was the most comfortable and oddly enough, it wasn't with Tom.  

"I've got to go." 

Charles smiled.  There was hope yet.  

It's College! 

"Nice shiner."  Daria gently inspected Charles's black eye.  "Walk into a door?"

"No.  Andrea. Remember at Jodie's, how she agreed to go off with me?  Well, I guess she didn't really want to, because one minute we were necking and the next she hauled off and smacked me one."  He didn't seem all that disappointed.

"So did you run that usual crap past her?  Is that why she hit you?"  Daria sifted through the mail on his desk.

"You mean the lounge lizard stuff?  Yeah."  Charles sat on 'his side' of the bed.

"I told you that was guaranteed to fail."  Daria noticed all the envelopes from various colleges and universities.

"I know.  I just didn't expect to get hit." He patted the space on the bed next to him.

"So wait, you turned her off on purpose?"  Daria turned to him.

"Well yes.  She's a nice girl, but I didn't really want to be with…her."  Charles smiled at her.

"Oh, this is getting deep.  I think it's time for us to change the subject."  She referred to the stack of letters on his desk. "So let me understand this.  You got accepted to all twenty universities that you applied to?"  

"Yes.  I think it was that 30 that I got on my ACT.  My near perfect SAT's didn't hurt either." He said somewhat less than modestly. 

"Because we know it wasn't your winning personality.  So which one did you plan to attend?"  Daria sat next to him on the bed.

"Well, where did you get accepted?"  He reached for her hand.

"Raft. What does that have to do with it?"  Daria's first inclination was to snatch it away from him, but as she thought about it, she let him hold it. 

"Raft, yeah, I got in there too.  I also got accepted to MIT.  That's in Boston.  Hmmm. Which one?"

"So wait, you want to go to school near me?"

"Well, it will be easier for us to see each other that way."

"So you still want to see me?  Are you going to stop acting like the lounge lizard?"

"It all depends on you.  You know what it's going to take." He pulled her close to him, so she could rest her head on his chest. 

Daria smiled at the ceiling.  "Okay boyfriend.  Deal."  


End file.
